Social networks implemented through websites continue to grow in popularity. The social networks typically allow users to selectively share their experiences with other members of the social network through posting of information by a poster.
The social networks often allow the poster to control which members have access to the posted information. The posted information often contains a description of a life experience of the poster, and select members can comment on the experience, which generates a discussion forum for the poster, as well as the select members.